


A Deadman's Lament

by jessajordamn



Series: the sky fell down (and so did we) [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Freeform, Inspired By, Other, Poetry, Season/Series 04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 16:59:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9912383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessajordamn/pseuds/jessajordamn
Summary: or: a handsome stranger called deathA post 4x01 Poem, Jasper-inspired





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, I have some poems I've been writing lately and I wanted to put them out there! There'll probably be some more soon :)

You don’t flirt with Death, Death flirts with you. It starts out simple;  
you are fresh flesh on earth, eager and wholesome. You aren’t keen on wagering, seducing;  
aren’t interested in a dance with the devil. Then Death comes along and winks at you,  
leaves its marks using metal to carve a warning in your chest; you don’t want to die,  
but you aren’t keen on living either. You seduce Death for three days in the Inbetween;  
you are ready to turn the tide

So you flirt with Death, but Death flirts back. Death’s going for the chase, and you know it;  
you are going to give him a run for it  
there’s a cat-and-mouse game starting, and only one question matters:   
who’ll tire first?

Round 1: a spear to the chest and a heart full of blood. left for the crows to feast on and your friends to feast their eyes on;  
reduced to a warning with  
a curse carved in your chest

Round 2: a fair amount of gun powder and the shot your friend took and will be taking again and again. it’s not literal dying, but it’s dying nonetheless. your smile is feeble but so is your heart;  
your friend is the strong one and always will be;  
you reduce yourself to a mess

Round 3: a group of people who might be like a third family; they now share your blood. you bled for them and now see how they bleed for you too. still they ask you to bleed more; you are willing to, but you won’t.  
your heart’s full of blood;  
your veins are running out

Round 4: a friend pulled a switch and a switch is pulled in you too. and the friend isn’t just a friend, he’s your best friend. you see a civilization die and die with them. your body is thriving but your throat is clad dry. you wonder why your friend values your life over others.  
why he’s still saving you;  
your anger doesn’t match your grief

Round 5: a glass in your hand and a liquor in your mouth; the liquor that saved you those months ago and you pray’ll save you again. you don’t ask, dare, let your friend save you. your life is not his cross to bear, so you smash the glass and take the shards to cut the ties loose.  
your words are knives that’ll reduce you to inhuman  
but you’re too human all the same

Round 6: a blank stare matched by another blank stare. you both know the things you’ve done and he’s not ready to acknowledge; the blood you once shared now sticks to your hands. you wait for an arm around you and for the first time know he needs it.  
there’s no room for self-pity when he needs it more;  
the embrace does not exist

Round 7: a salvation in all this mess. this is not where you thought you’d end up when you saw the green flames lick away the heat, but it is where you’ve ended up nonetheless. they threatened you, and you didn’t care. they threatened him, and you gave in. you didn’t believe in peace but this is what it feels like;  
ice rolls on your tongue while your brain freezes permanently;  
you like the cold

Round 8: a nightmare you were and a nightmare you will be. life is nothing but a set of flashing images without a warning. you see the flashes come but are not willing to let them go;  
you cling to the blood on your hands and imagine it dripping of your chest;  
you suddenly remember the warning

Round 9: the cold metal of the gun against your throat. metal against skin is a bittersweet victory now; the knife had been just one of the winks you threw in Deaths way. instead of flirting with Death you now flirt with Life;  
Death is courting you and you are adulterous-  
are you willing to give it a go?

You, you, you- You don’t flirt with Death;  
Death flirts with you.

**Author's Note:**

> if you liked it, please leave a message!


End file.
